Admitelo, porque no te creo!
by Flor-Zombiee23
Summary: bueno un yahoi de MurdocX2D si no les gusta este tipo de fics les recomiendo que no lo lean  no se traumen
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente murdoc el endemoniado bajista de gorillaz estaba mas irritado de lo normal... todo le caía mal no soportaba la compañía de nadie y en especial , la del peliazul.

-Murdoc puedes decirme que carajos te esta pasando?- pregunto Rusell cansado del malhumor del satanista

El pelinegro se limito a responder lazando una mirada asesina al enorme afroamericano, para luego volver a centrar su mirada en la televisión.

Noodle estaba sentada silenciosamente al lado de murdoc, sin mover un músculo para no molestarlo.

Luego de media hora de estar todos sentados, estaticos esperando una respuesta, murdoc explota de furia, arto de que todo el mundo lo este mirando...

-QUEE MIERRDA MEE MIRRANN, ¿SABEN QUE? NI ME INTERESA... DONDE ESTA EL FACE-ACHE? TENGO Q HABLAR CON EL... ¿SABEN QUE? NI ME INTERRESA!

Y asi, salio caminando rápidamente hacia su winnebago, dejando petrificados a los dos incrédulos músicos .

Mientras murdoc se dirigia hacia su winnebago, no lograba dejar de recordar ese espantoso episodio que tubo que presenciar...

Flashback

El satanista caminaba lentamente hacia su agujero oloriento (Winnie) cuando al pasar junto a la puerta del cuarto de 2d escucha unos ruidos extraños.

2d estaba hablando con alguien...

Hablando?

No, gimiendo.

Ese alguien también hablaba... gemía

Ese alguien... e-es, es un hombre!

Y 2d gime... gime...

Murdoc abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y salio corriendo hacia su Winnie.

Raras veces algo lograba espantar así a Murdoc, pero eso era terrorífico

Fin flashback

Desde ese entonces Murdoc no podía sacarse de la cabeza el fantasma de la duda.. 2D realmente era homosexual? Ja!", verdaderamente le gustaban los hombres?.

El satanista solía decirle homosexual de mierda y demás, pero de ahí a ser verdad.

Ja! -Si yo ya me lo esperaba-pensaba en voz alta el satanista- No entiendo por que reacciono de esta manera tan entupida!- siguió especulando, entrando a su winnebago.

Ya el la paz y tranquilidad de su caótico "hogar", Murdoc se recostó en su cama y siguió pensando en lo ocurrido..

-y... que paso con Paula?... el idiota estaba tan enamorado de ella.. era solo una mentira? Recuerdo muy bien verlos felices, Bla, Bla ,Bla...

-Y el..? el sexy perseguido por as miles de fanáticas...

-BAASSTAA! Grito furioso el satanista, si seguía pensando en 2D se volvería loco, y tampoco tenia que estar pensando en el?

y... Hem.. hablando "pensando" en el... ¿donde mierda estará?

-NO ME IIMPORTTA!

El saber que 2d podía ser homosexual lo estaba mortificando, aunque no lo quiera ver sentía un sentimiento que todavía no podía descubrir... una mezcla de asco y... ansiedad?

-ansiedad- susurro el satanista, -de que se? De que se descubra que es un jodido homosexual? , de decirle que yo lo se?.

Pero.. primero que nada tenia que estar completamente seguro de lo que 2D hacia en su vida sexual, aunque asustarlo un poco o seguir molestándolo con su homosexualidad no estaría mal.

2D pagaría todas la veces en que por ser un maldito Marion, Rusell lo defendía y el satanista terminaba con la nariz rota.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Murdoc se quedo profundamente dormido.


	2. No robes 2D

Hola bueno me presento, ya que en el primer capitulo no dije ni "MUUU" XD bueno este fic lo tengo pensado hace muuuuucho tiempo, y bueno se me dio por escribirlo ahora. Los primeros capítulos son una real s****t XD es que realmente necesito subir lo primeros para sentirme segura asíque, perdón, los siguientes serán mas largos, e.. Intentare q mejoren. Gracias por los comentarios y eso =) me ayudan mucho!

AGUANTEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA U_U jaja a leer!

2D estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón mirando una película de zombies. Mientras que Murdoc acababa de llegar, y al ver al peliazul así de concentrado (algo raro en el) se quedo como hipnotizado.

Cuando pasaron al menos, 15 minutos, 2D desvía la mirada del televisor ,(solo porque habían comenzado una propaganda)...

Y se dio cuenta que Murdoc lo miraba desde la punta del cuarto sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que 2D lo estaba mirando, cambio su rostro, a la de furia total...el peliazul se sobresalto y pregunto nerviosamente que estaba pasando...

Murdoc se acerco lentamente hacia el peliazul.. Sin sacar su cara asesina, se sentó al lado suyo y con falsa paciencia le susurro a su oído...

2D tu fumaste mi marihuana?

El peliazul quedo estático... había tomado un par de hojas de su planta, para poder dormir tranquilamente y soñar un poco luego de una intensa migraña

2D trago saliva sintiendo que se le venia una buena patada en el culo... igual negó con la cabeza... esperando un milagro para ver si Murdoc le creía...

El satanista tomo del cuello al peliazul y lo zarandeo brutalmente – escúchame pedazo de mierda vuelve a robarme lo que sea, hasta un misero papel... y juro que te matare no, dudare en hacerlo entiendes!...-

Y así Murdoc se retiro dejando al peliazul muerto de miedo, y con una intensa jaqueca.

Mientras el moreno caminaba, (hacia ningún lado en especial), pensaba en algunas cosas:

-Mierda no me anime a preguntárselo!- rumiaba el satanista- como puede ser?... Yo conozco al peliazul de una manera única, me adelanto a todos sus movimientos, pensamientos, todo! Pero que sea gay no me lo esperaba (demasiado). Aaah!- suspiro Murdoc cansado- siempre me doy cuanta cuando me miente...-recordando lo sucedido hace unos segundos atrás- se cuando esta triste, cuando melancólico, inspirado, cuando se enoja... ajajá simplemente lo se porque aunque a veces se me olvida, el me dio su alma, y el es mi compañero de banda, y la persona que mas diversión me da, (cuando lo golpeo, lo idiota e irresistiblemente golpeable que es), es... mi compañero...

-HEEY MMUUDDSSS!- grito 2D desde la punta del pasillo, en donde se encontraban

Murdoc no respondió. –Ey Muds, perdón por llevarme em... (eso) sin preguntar, pensé que no me las darías y realmente las necesitaba!- explico apresuradamente el peliazul mientras corría hacia Murdoc.

-espero que sea la ultima vez face-ache. Porque la próxima eres hombre muerto.- dijo el satanista fingiendo enojo. Se sentía algo... Extraño...

-SSII LO JURO..! - y 2D le dio un fuerte abrazo al satanista...

Murdoc espantado pego un grito y un gran salto. – NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- grito Murdoc.

2D estaba estupefacto, sin entender nada –Murdoc nunca acepta abrazos y eso pero... eso fue un poco... Exagerado... - pensó el peliazul- pensándolo bien... todo es exagerado en el satanista-.

El pelinegro se abalanzo lentamente hacia 2D, lo tomo del cuello, y le susurro al oído- Con que te gusta abrazarme homosexual de mierda ¿no? Ja! No lo vuelvas a hacer, porque te matare juro por Satanás que lo hare!- se alejo unos centímetros para ver la cara de 2D, que estaba totalmente sorprendido. Y... ruborizado...

Murdoc se quedo mirando su rostro por un buen rato, -TE QUEDO CLARO FACE-ACHE!-espeto el moreno,, esperando la respuesta del peliazul- Quien solo consiguió mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en señal de afirmación. .

Murdoc abrió las manos soltando el agarre de la remera de 2d, librando al asustado peliazul, para luego dirigirle una mirada de asco y retirase sin ninguna molestia en ayudar al menor, quien seguía algo desorientado.

Hasta la próxima! Espero que no moleste a nadie lo de la marihuana, lo puse solo para mostrar que Murdoc sabia todo de 2D, emmm.. además no estoy diciendo que fumen todo el tiempo ni nada, solo que Murdoc tenia su plantita XD


	3. Tal vez solo Tal vez

**Hello people! Bueno acá otro cap... este me gusto un poco mas, es mas largo, mas profundo y dentro de poco se viene un poco de perversión :P bueno este capitulo surgió de una pelea con mi mejor amiga... y me encere en mi cuarto puse el Cd "Drastic Fantastic" de KT TUNSTALL a todo volumen y pufff...! No pare de escribir hasta que reproduje en CD dos veces... Después la segunda parte salio de un día agotador en el colegio ¬¬ malditos colectivos.. Bueno yo contando la historia de mi vida XD no los molesto mas...**

**Solo queria decir que me gusto bastante este capitulo =) y espero que lo disfruten**

_LALALALALALALA...!_

2D estaba en su cuarto, pensando.

El solía ser tomado como un ignorante, e idiota sin coordinación ni sentido de lo que es la vida y el mundo.

Pero el era simplemente una persona con muchas preguntas, un alma sin respuestas, que al estar lleno de dudas, todos sus sentidos se nublaban y lo engullían en un mar de desesperación, el ya estaba acostumbrado a esa confusión... toda su vida fue así, y jamás nadie lo entendió, bah... solo una persona.

Pero ahora 2d tenia una nueva pregunta que lo atormentaba día y noche, que lo volvía realmente loco.

Pues, sus deseos físicos, estaban a flor de piel. Hacía mucho que el peliazul no tenia una relación ni amorosa ni sexual, ni de ningún tipo... Se sentía totalmente solo.

Y una persona, ocupaba día y noche sus pensamientos, y esa persona era un hombre, y ese hombre lo odiaba, y quien lo odiaba era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su solución... Murdoc.

Muy bien-pensaba para si 2D-Tu...yo...em...Tengo que pensar con claridad...y... Dios que me pasa?

Esa era una de las preguntas que se hacia el peliazul todos los días.

-¿Por que me vienen esos recuerdos? Esos pensamientos... oho! esos recuerdos-Cuento conocí a Murdoc, Cuento me uní a su banda.

-Y ahora que me doy cuenta-Pensó 2D- Murdoc y yo, compartimos tantas cosas, tenemos tanto en común. El me enseño...como escapar de la realidad y no ahogarme en mis penas.

-La vida es cruel-Me dijo el alguna vez- Yo lo soy...pero porque la vida me provoca, y le doy de su propia medicina.

-Murdoc me mostró el camino a un escape creado por mi y por el... La música.

Otra razón por la que yo le debo mi vida.-

-Claro todo esto, el me lo dio indirectamente, pero lo capte.-pensaba el peliazul- Ahora me doy cuenta que el me hace mas feliz, de lo que me fastidia.

-Talvez...solo talvez su forma de ser y tratar al mundo es su escape...El a sufrido mucho en su vida, y necesita mas recursos para sentirse libre.

Creo que el busca el bien de todos-dijo 2D en voz baja - por eso insiste en que Gorillaz no se separe...

-Yo... yo no podría haber continuado en esta vida si no fuera por el.

_LALALALALALAALA!_

**Wwiiii! espero que les halla gustado, seguro no se entiende mucho, pero queria mostrarles una hipótesis mía de que 2D no es un idiota, al contrario tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar... al igual que yo XD estas preguntas existenciales me vuelven loca! Bueh ya subo la segunda parte ¡! Jajaj Emm.. no rogare por un review... comenten si tienen dudas, o opiniones en contra y a favor ! =) **


	4. Descubrimiento extraño

** Hello Hello Hola! bbuu..! toca U2 Y MUSE! y me pierrddo u_u estoy tan triste! pensar que estan a unos km de mi =( .. pero bueno.. a lo nuestro otro extraño y erótico capitulo si, si ! como escucharon (leyeron) ... seguro que me tardare una semanilla en volver a subir capitulo... ya que...em.. no se yo lo decido asi XD uf..! este cap esta bien cachondon. bueno al final del capitulo expolicare unas cosillas disfruten.! =) **

LALALALALALALA Holdin on for tomorrow..ow...oww XD

Yo se muy bien que esta atracción por Murdoc me esta volviendo loco... esta necesidad de escapar de mi cabeza, se esta tornando necesaria a cada segundo, por eso me siento mas torpe, perdido y solo, Ya no me alcanza con la música, y creo que Murdoc me volvió a mostrar el camino sin decírmelo...el... sexo.-

claro el vive de eso!-pensó el cantante- tiene tantas formas de olvidarse del undo, y viajar, sentirse bien... y... el sexo es su favorito... y me ehe dado cuenta que el mio también lo esta siendo

El peliazul se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, recordando lo pasado hace no mucho tiempo.

_FLASHBACK_

Veamos... dijo 2D, poniendo una extraño video, que se había encontrado en uno de los muchísimos cuartos olvidados y escondidos, en las entrañas de los estudios Kong.

Prendió su televisor... la pantalla quedo totalmente en negro...y...

-Oho, oho si!- gemía una voz realmente conocida. Para la sorpresa de 2D, si, era Murdoc, gimiendo de placer, como nunca escucho a alguien.

2D estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, sintiendo un extraño sudor frío en su espalda y como unos deliciosos temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Aunque quisiera, 2D no se podía mover, se quedo mirando la pantalla en negro, y escuchando los ruidosos gemidos llenar su habitación, y todos sus sentidos.

Hasta que al fin Murdoc termino en un sonoro orgasmo, y la película termino.

El peliazul se ruborizo a mas no poder, al pararse para apagar la televisión, noto que se sentía extraño. Cuendo mirar sus pantalones, noto muy avergonzado, aquel bulto que lo incomodaba.

Dios!- pensó 2D, al recordar el causante de esa erección, lo que acababa de escuchar... su mente y su cuerpo, se apoderaron de la cordura del peliazul, el procedió a hacer lo que mas necesitaba...

Sin pensarlo dos veces 2D, comenzó de nuevo la película, se bajo los pantalones junto con lo boxers, y tomo su miembro desesperadamente, y sin mas empezó a bombear.

Se recostó en su cama, cerro fuertemente los ojos, escuchando como Murdoc gozaba de placer, y fantaseaba que a quien estaba embistiendo era a el. Ignorando totalmente a la voz femenina que apenas se escuchaba.

2D arqueaba la espalda, mientras aceleraban los gemidos del moreno, y los movimientos de su mano. Poco a poco 2D sentía como iba llegando a su limite... movía levemente sus caderas imaginando que era Murdoc.

Hasta que finalmente, cuando escucho que el satanista daba el ultimo y mas fuerte de los gemidos, 2D acababa en su mano, sintiéndose realmente satisfecho.

Jamás le había pasado algo así, se sentía agotado, y estaba totalmente sudado y complacido. Su respiración era acelerada, y no paraba de temblar, por los asaltos post orgásmicos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... 2D solo pudo bajar su mirada hacia su miembro, en su estado natural, y no parar de pensar en lo real de su fantasía. Su mano estaba manchada con su esencia, y la felicidad que lo invadía era imposible, nada lo atormentaba, ninguna pregunta, ninguna confusión cabía en su mente, sabia perfectamente que eso había sido grandioso.

OH Dios!- exclamo el peliazul-Ohh dioos!

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese entonces, el peliazul no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, definitivamente, no se permitió que eso vuelva a pasar (aunque en realidad moria de ganas), Pero las preguntas y dudas que surgieron después de ese episodio, no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada.

El... el no era homosexual. Realmente se estaba sintiendo atraído por Murdoc?

Oho estoy muerto-murmuro el peliazul- Murdoc me conoce como nadie, se dará cuenta de todo, y simplemente me ahorcara. – 2D seguía pensando en las consecuencias de que el satanista se entere. Desde ese entonces, el peliazul no dejaba de ver a Murdoc como... un dios, como el mejor compañero, como una persona guapa (a su manera) pero increíblemente hipnotizarte. – Y si... le pregunto a el?, si le digo lo que paso? Lo que siento?- se dijo el palizul- Nooo! Dios que estoy diciendo. Además yo no lo amo, ni me gusta, ni... ni... Que mierda siento por el? Porque hice eso?...solo tenia ganas de em.. satisfacerme eso es todo! igual que le pasa muchas veces a el!.-

-T-tengo que encontrar respuestas... pero quien siempre me las da es... Murdoc...

Pues me las arreglare solo, no necesito su ayuda, el no se tiene que enterar y punto.

**Y..? que tal,? bueno lo subo asi no los dejo con las ganas, em... bueno no se que decir.. emm.. un par de cosas, después aclarare de donde salio el video y .. bueno otras cosillas que recién se me ocurrieron ^^ ahi me pone re happy escribir ! no sabia pero me ayuda bastante a matar el rato, no seré muy buena en esto, pero lo hago mas por mi XD gracias por todo ! nos leeremos en el próximo cap. dudas quejas advertencias ameenaazzas! y otros comentarios se aceptan :P (este no lo revise a pleno si hay fallas, lo siento) u_u**


	5. No me creen! pero yo lo se!

**Hello Hello ! Hola"! otro agonizante dia sin U2 ni Muse, pero bueno em.. ahi si gracias por lo coment que dejan !(no pongo los nombres porque me da fiaca copiar y pegar) pero ya saben quienes son ^^ me ponene super feliz! bueno este cap lo amo, al fin un poco de yahoi entre estos dos =) wiii! bueno algo raro que me pasa :O simpre estoy escuchando the bad the good and the queen cuando subo un capitulo! jaja que loccuura! o_O bueno disfruten el cap! (sorry si hay errores) **

** History song (nada que ver ):P**

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, debo decirles algo- dijo Murdoc, mirando seriamente a los integrantes de la banda, que se encontraban en la sala.

Russel y Noodle estaban sentados en el sillón, jugando a los video juegos, (algo raro en el afroamericano), pero la niña asiática estaba totalmente empeñada, en enseñarle a jugar, aquello violentos juegos.

Mientras que 2D estaba, parado detrás del sillón, tomado un café, mirando atentamente los movimientos y las explicaciones de Noodle.

Murdoc se preparaba mentalmente, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

"muy bien Murdoc...tu ya sabes bastante bien que es lo que dirás"- pensaba para si el satanista- "lo que oíste, lo que sabes..."

El satanista, decidió después de el episodio en donde 2D lo abrasaba y se ruborizaba asta por el mas mínimo contacto con un hombre, (desgraciadamente el de Murdoc) , a decirle a todos que el peliazul era homosexual. No se gasto en preguntarle si era verdad ni nada, ya que eso tenia que saberse ya, y prefirió decírselo a todos. Aunque el satanista pensó muy bien en las consecuencias que traería la noticia, seguramente Rusell y Noodle lo aceparían y todo, la banda no se separaría ni nada, pero... jaja el haría pasar a 2D la vergüenza de su vida, y simplemente perderia el poco respeto que Murdoc le tenia.

"Yo soy el líder y punto, y no lo aceptare"- y diciendo eso Murdoc tiro la bomba.

-OK, escúchenme!, tengo que decirles algo que se... que escuche... emm... obviamente no podía guardármelo- dijo el satanista lanzando una mirada de desafío al peliazul.

-Oye hombre, o nos dices ahora o te dejas de molestar!- dijo Rusell algo irrtado, mientras luchaba con los controles del maldito juego.

2D se incomodo por lo extraña mirada que Murdoc le había lanzado, se apoyo contra pared, y tomo un sorbo de su café.

El satanista rodó los ojos por el comentario de afroamericano y termino de de decir todo- Esta bien.. si tu quieres lo diré. Pues, hace unos días... me entere que 2D es un jodido homosexual.-

Rusell, y Noodle miraron a Murdoc y luego al peliazul, el moreno tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras que 2D sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-ajaja hombre!. No molestes al chico, deja de decir esas cosas, 2D es un muchacho común y corriente-dijo Rusell algo molesto.- déjalo en paz, además no tienes pruebas de eso!

Murdoc estallo en furia- Escucha culo gordo, yo lo oí estaba gritando como nena, con otro hombre! Lo escuche y se muy bien que fue verdad!

2D al procesar lo que Murdoc había dicho, fue presa de un terror, que nunca antes había sentido, sus manos empezaron a temblar tanto, que su taza de café se resbalo de su agarre, y termino estrellándose en el suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Ja! Que tal a eso culo gordo, el face-ache, es marica, jajaja que dices a esto imbesil?

2D abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salio de de su garganta. Tomo aire, para intentarlo de nuevo, y cuando iba a responder; Noodle salto del sillón , soltando los controles del juego, y dijo con cara seria.

Murdoc-san! No digas esas cosas de 2D-san! – como puedes mentir con eso, aterras al pobre- acuso a Murdoc, con total enojo.

COMO QUE NO ME CRREENN!- grito Murdoc desesperado.

Es verdad Murdoc- dijo Russel, abrazando a la pequeña niña- si sigues molestando con eso te romperé la nariz, ok? Nos llamaste e interrumpes para decir eso?, vete a la mierda!

-Vamos pequeña- dijo Rusell alzando a la pequeña, y apagando el video juego.-nos vemos, y deja en paz a 2D.

El afroamericano, y la niña asiática cruzaron en frente de Murdoc quien seguía con una cara de asombro impagable. Y así, desaparecieron de la sala.

2D seguía apoyado contra la pared, con su mirada en blanco, y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Mientras que Murdoc estaba con la boca abierta y el la mano en alto, como si pudiese seguir argumentando algo. Muy lentamente movió su cabeza hacia la dirección del peliazul.

2D trago saliva, mientras el satanista se acercaba a paso rápido hacia el.

-yo lo se idiota!- Le dijo Murdoc, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.-Puede ser que no me crean, pero yo lo se muy bien, dime que es verdad! DIMELO!- grito Murdoc mientras lo empujaba contra la pared al pobre peliazul, que seguía temblando y empezaba a sollozar.

-aaha noo! Eso no! Nada de lagrimas, DIMELLO! Homosexual de mierda... Esta bien , tu lo quisiste ..yo mismo lo comprobare.

Y tomado la cabeza de 2D con las dos manos, beso sus labios con una furia sobrenatural, el asombro y desorientación del peliazul, fue tal que empezó temblar el doble, y sentir que su cuerpo se escurría contra la pared. El moreno agarro del cabello a 2D y con la otra mano lo sostenía de la camisa.

Murdoc besaba al peliazul con los ojos abiertos para ver las reacciones de 2D, quien estaba ruborizado a más no poder, disfrutando de ese beso que sabia que no duraría mucho.

Hasta que los dos cerraron los ojos al primero contacto de sus dos lenguas.

El satanista devoraba la boca de 2D con un ritmo y perfección, que hacia pensar que no era real.

Cuándo el cuerpo de el menor por fin se pudo mover, intento de pegarse al cuerpo de Murdoc, pero este en negativa lo estrujo con sus manos un poco mas contra la pared, y mordió fuertemente sus labios, el peliazul gimió entre el dolor y el placer, sentía sangrar su boca, pero no le importaba.

Hasta que el mayor, se alejo y rompió todo contacto con el peliazul, este abrió los ojos de sorpresa, justo para ver como Murdoc le encajaba un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

-como lo disfrutas marica reprimido- escupió Murdoc con la voz media entrecortada- Prepárate por que tu vida desde ahora Será una mierda, me encargare de hacerte mas gay y homosexual hasta que quieras morirte!- lanzándole una ultima mirada de asco al agonizante peliazul, que estaba tirado en el piso sollozando.

Y así el moreno se retiro, dejando solo al peliazul.

M-Murdoc...- murmuro 2D, mientras trataba de parase.- MURDOOOC! – y como pudo el pali azul logro al menos quedar sentado, recostado contra la pared.

Oh dios! Este es mi fin!- Murdoc simplemente me matara- y... oho!

Sus sentidos empezaron a nublase, y sentía miles d preguntas de imágenes, recuerdos ysentimientos invadir su mente, todos los sucesos que paso, lo que Murdoc sabia, lo que es sabia...

Lo que el... sentía...

**que tal? mas largo no? =) yeah! espero q les haya gustado suerte! kisses me :Flor :P**


	6. En poder Murdoc

**_HOLA! Seguro me quieren cortar la cabeza!(y tienen razon)XD_**

**_Bueno pido mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo soy una real HDDPPPP! Jajajaj em... les digo que cambie de domicilio por si alguien quería ir a buscarme a mi casa y ponerme una bomba.! Es horrible que no publiquen mas capítulos! Yo haría lo mismo ¬¬ pero bueno igual aunque me tarde voy a seguir y seguir la historia ^^_**

**_Paso la siguiente cosa.. se me rompió la computadora hace unos nos meses la tuve otra vez. Mientras tanto escribí miles de capítulos mas, PERO EN HOJAS DE PAPEEEEEEELL! Y no se imaginan la fiaca que me da escribirlas a la compu... asíque esta semanas me puse escribir este solo T_T tardo mucho lo se!_**

**_Pero sepan que tengo como 5 cap más que tengo que trascribir! Ósea la voy a seguir si o si... no se cuando pero lo hare lo mas rápido que pueda_**

**_Además me pasaron un millón de cosas horribles y .. ya ni me dan bola lean y después me cuentan ;D perdón otra vez_**

...

-¿donde están esos dos?-se preguntaba Russel mientras practicaba junto a Noodle un par de canciones.

-No lo se Russel-san, hace dos días que no quieren salir de sus habitaciones- dijo la niña asiática afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra con paciencia.- Hoy le deje a 2D el desayuno en su puerta, y con Murdoc hice lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos siquiera salio ni se limito a hablarme...-

-oh pequeña no te preocupes, seguramente se pelearon por lo de el otro día.

-Si, puede ser, aunque ¿porque habrá dicho eso Murdoc-san.? ¿tanto odia a 2D-san?, si el lo aprecia tanto...-

-no lo se, pero lo que se muy bien es que Murdoc se pasó de la raya, hummm... ese hijo de...Perdón je!, sabes, si 2D no se defiende de todas las cosas que le dice y hace Murdoc, el jamás parará. Igual. ni yo logro que ese demonio no maltrate a 2D- dijo preocupado el afroamericanos.

-es cuestión de que lo arreglen entre ellos...

-no podemos obligarlos a que se quieran...- dijeron rusel y Noodle al unísono.

Quedando unos segundos en silencio, para luego continuar ensayando.

...

NA:(acá 2D se pregunta a si mismo las cosas, y como que su conciencia le responde. No hay nadie mas) por si no se entendía jojo

Realmente paso?- sintió una punzada de dolor en su estomago, "hum, claro que si"

¿Se entero?- "pues, si"- pero ¿como? "masturbarte y gemir a todo pulmón responde tu pregunta?"... ya lo creo...bueno pero por suerte nadie le creyó;"no, sino, no estarías aquí enserado, rogando que el no diga nada"

-y el.. me b-besó...- recordó su furioso beso, sintiendo la pequeña fisura en su labio, eso responde otra pregunta, pero...

-¿que pasara desde ahora?; ¿que piensa el, porque lo hizo?, "bueno el te lo dijo, y te lo demostró, no te basto todo eso para darte cuanta cuanto lo disfrutaste..."

-yo... lo disfrute?, NO! Eso no es cierto, y se muy bien que tener una extraña fantasía con un hombre,( en este jodido caso, Murdoc), no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea homosexual, o que el me guste.

"pero por alguna razón estas aquí encerrado, sin animarte a verlos, ni a verlo..."- esto no puede seguir así-pensó 2D-el tendrá que decirme que pensó que paso, que escucho...y porque me besó.-

El peliazul se levanto de su cama, tomo un par de pastillas para su migraña, y salio de su cuarto, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el estudio.

...

NA:( en este caso Murdoc hace lo mismo... y bueno la teoría de que hable con su bajo... lo tengo desde chiquita x_X)

¿Realmente paso?- recordó todo... "si, si sucedió"- estoy realmente arto de este idiota homosexual, hijo de puta, de solo recordar...

-Dios! ¿Porque lo hice?... "es obvia la respuesta, la misma que le dijiste al idiota"

Ja! De solo recordar lo mucho que lo disfruto...- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Murdoc- si que tenia la mejor cara de pánico que jamás vi., creo que recién ahora se esta dando cuanta lo gay que es. No importa. Me encargare que lo tenga bien presente.-

-Basta de pensar en eso, ahora el marica esta encerrado en su cuarto, seguramente haciéndose miles de preguntas idiotas...

Murdoc tomo su bajo, y comenzó a tocar como nunca antes, encendió un cigarrillo, lo tomo entre sus labios y continuo rasgando cada nota a todo volumen con su imponente instrumento.

El moreno cerro los ojos, subió mas el volumen y golpeo cada cuerda con pasión y furia, mientras sentía que la música lo invadía y lo segaba.

-Lo siento amigo (hablándole a su bajo)- hoy me encuentras en un mal dia, pero siempre lo hicimos así...eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo...

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo te amo!- y toco un par de notas dulcemente- cuando te toco... es como cuando cojo... si... eres como una puta.. la mas guapa y deliciosa... me llevas a otro mundo cuando hago música contigo... es como cuando hago el amor, con rabia fuerza y pasión... ahhaa (suspiro), hace bastante que no cojo...humm ya me parezco al idiota de 2D hablando solo.

-Ahora si.. Sigamos mi amante ja ja! – "ese fue un buen pensamiento"

Mientras tanto 2D caminaba distraído hacia el estudio, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Murdoc tocado un excelente y complicado solo de bajo, el satanista se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su cabeza al compás de la música.

El peliazul se lo quedo mirando, hasta que Russel apoyo su enorme mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que vocalista pegue un fuerte grito por el susto.

Murdoc abrió los ojos, dejando de tocar, y dándose media vuelta vislumbro a su vocalista y baterista, riendo a carcajadas en la puerta del estudio.

-Que mierda hacen espiándome?- dijo Murdoc irritado. Ah! Face-ache con que has vuelto...

-em... si Murdoc-

-Oigan ni empiecen ¿si?- suplico Russel

Quien empezó fue Murdoc- dijo 2D desafiando al satanista

-Con que vienes con esas G-A-Y! no me busques porque me encontraras tarado!

Hola a todoooos!- dijo Noodle abrazando al peliazul-hola 2D-san! Ya estas mejor? Se te paso la migraña?

-por suerte ya se me paso, gracias por llevarme el desayuno a mi cuarto- dijo 2D abrazando fuertemente a la niña de pelo morado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Murdoc contemplo la escena expectante, sintiendo como la furia se acumulaba en su interior lista para estallar.

-"como se atreve a desafiarme y responderme así, y luego hacer como si nada, yo se muy bien que escondes imbesil"-

-Oh muñeca que lindo gesto de tu parte- dijo Murdoc acercando se a 2D, y tomando a Noodle por los hombros, guiándola hacia su instrumento.

Russel y Noodle les dieron la espalda a 2D y a Murdoc para tomar sus respectivos instrumentos y afinadores, el satanista tomo esta distracción para tomar las muñecas de el peliazul y acercarlo hacia si posando su labios sobre los de el.

2D no podía caer en lo que estaba pasando, quería gritar pero otra vez su cuerpo y su mente se paralizaron.

Murdoc lo empujo justo antes de que el afroamericano y la niña asiática se dieran vuelta.

-Recuérdalo y que no se te olvide lo que eres idiota- dijo Murdoc en voz alta, con una siniestra y amenazadora sonrisa en su cara.

2D estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración agitada, sus piernas le fallaron de un instante a otro, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Russel y Noodle miraron primero a uno y luego al otro sin entender nada.

-claarroo... no se de que hablan, ni que les pasa. 2D te veo medio pálido, será mejor que dejemos el ensayo para después.- dijo Russel- ¿que dices Murdoc?

- me párese bien, creo que lo que le sucede a 2D, es que, algunas cosas se le olvidan, y cuando la única neurona que tiene se le despierta lo noquea...

-como sea, vamos pequeña- dijo Russel alzando a la niña- en media hora estará la comida, me ayudas Noodle?

-Claro que si! 2D-san vienes?

-yo creo qu...

No!- dijo Murdoc- debo hablar unas cosas sobre el CD con el idiota.

-mm... esta bien, no hagan nada malo ehe!-dijo inocentemente la niña cerrando la puerta del estudio.

Cuando se escucho el ascensor bajando, al fin Murdoc se molesto en hablar

-con que... otra vez solos, días sin verte 2D-dijo Murdoc acercándose lentamente hacia el peliazul, tomándolo con fuerza del pelo, y tirando para arriba haciendo que quede a su altura

-aha! Ahiia!-se quejo el peliazul-¿que quieres Murdoc? ¿Porque hiciste eso?, imagínate si Russel o Noodle veían eso! creerían cosas que no son!

-ja! "¿porque lo hice?", "¿cosas que no son?"- se burlo el moreno- oh 2D, 2D tu "ERES HOMOSEXUAL" e hice eso para que no te olvides lo que eres ¿ok?- dijo Murdoc acercando aun mas su cara a la del peliazul

-Mmh... pero..

-No quiero oír mas de tus preguntas imbesil!- dijo Murdoc apretando fuertemente las muñecas del peliazul- sabes, seas o no seas gay, no quiero que estés con nadie, ¿me entiendes?, vuelvo a verte o escucharte coger, o simplemente ver a otra persona, y juro que encontrare la forma de que Noodle y Russel me crean. No mas amor y compasión para ti 2D jajaja!

2D trago saliva, y pensó seriamente en lo que el moreno le había advertido. "yo no puedo estar sin amor, tan solo, me volveré loco, además después de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que me pasa!"

El peliazul comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Murdoc, y muy lentamente se acerco más al rostro del moreno.

-¿Murdoc, porque me dices esto?-dijo 2D en un tono cansado, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, entrecerrando sus ojos mirando los tentadores labios del bajista.

mm... 2D...- murmuro Murdoc tirando de los cabellos de 2D hacia atrás, para que se aleje.

Dime Murdoc...- dijo el peliazul, haciendo fuerza, para volver a acercarse al moreno, rozando apenas unos segundos sus labios.

-Te dije con nadie idiota!- gruño con voz ronca el moreno, tomando la cabeza de 2D, atrayéndolo hacia si, para besarlo furiosamente.

El peliazul murmuraba cosas sin sentido, mientras sentía la lengua de Murdoc explorar y saborear toda su boca.

Cuando el aire les falto, y se miraron, esta vez 2D se abalanzo sobre Murdoc y empezó a besar tímidamente sus labios .El moreno quería alejarse, pero al sentir los tímidos movimientos de 2D en su boca, no logro alejarse ni un centímetro.

"No besa nada mal, para tratarse de el face-ache" pensaba el bajista

"oh dios si esto sigue así moriré.! E-el pri-primer hombre que b-beso..." se dijo 2D

-ehe... basta!-dijo Murdoc soltando al vocalista repentinamente

-Y-yo...

-Cállate! Ya entendiste idiota, olvídate de estar con alguien...

-pero ¿porque?

-Yo que tu no me hago esas preguntas... quedaras totalmente desquiciado, tarado!

Pero...

-charla terminada, ahora ve a comer, y no quiero ver tu entupido rostro en toda la semana ¿ok?

-¿porque me besaste?-dijo desesperado el peliazul

Murdoc le lanzo una mirada amenazadora- escúchame hijo de puta ,será el ultimo que tendrás en tu vida así que recuérdalo... y disfrútalo porque te estoy vigilando marica! Jaja adiós..

Y dicho esto el satanista abrió la puerta, y espero a que el vocalista traspase la entrada, para así quedarse solo. Predio otro cigarrillo sintiendo aun el aturdimiento del momento, sabiendo que 2D estaba en su poder y estaba obligado a cumplir sus reglas.

...

**_Listo... Bueno ahora después se viene lo bueno ;D oohh yeah me sorprendí de lo que escribí desde ahora todo en hoja de papel ;) no prestar atención en la escuela me inspira 100% ósea todo esto lo escribí en horas de lengua y química =) ooh yeah! Bueno una vez mas disculpas_**

**_Tengo que agradecerles a todos por los reviews que me dejaron aunque yo estaba re desaparecida son lo mas! Y por ustedes seguí y seguí la historia!_**

**_Asíque si quieren dejen reviews asesinos y con bombas o los tiernos y amorosos ! =) los amo ¡!_**


End file.
